Lessons in life and love
by LongliveA.Monk
Summary: Based off the manga/Brotherhood series. Fuery teaches Havoc to live again after he is paralyzed, and Havoc teaches Fuery to believe in himself. Rated M just for the first chapter.
1. A lesson in life and love

This is based on the manga/Brotherhood series, episode 21.

_Disclaimer-The few things that I own do not include Fullmetal Alchemist. _

A lesson in life and love

Lieutenant Havoc looked out the hospital window, watching a few birds flying through the sky. He had never been a really jealous person, but right now he envied those birds more than anything. They could go wherever they wanted and nothing could hold them back. They were free. He, on the other hand, saw himself as the complete opposite of those birds. He was restricted. He was once free but now his disability held him back. He couldn't be a soldier anymore. It was all he ever wanted to do with his life. He had listened to Roy's words and he would do the best he could to "catch up to him", but what could he do? If he couldn't be a soldier, then his life had no meaning.

The doctors had come in and given him the whole talk; what was going to happen now, how to deal with being paralyzed and the regular checkups he would have to have. They had also told him what they called "good news". His penis was still, quote, "fully functional." Not that it mattered to him.

'Like anyone would want to be with a cripple.' He thought. 'Besides, after what happened with Solaris or Lust or whatever her name was, I don't think I can ever love again. I'll just get hurt again, maybe even worse than this…'

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Sergeant Fuery walked in.

Havoc half smiled. "Hey."

After what had happened, he could take comfort in the fact that he still had his friends. Though, with this particular friend, he was a little uncomfortable. He really, really liked him, not just as a friend. He had considered asking Fuery out but he had learned in the past that a relationship with co-worker was not always the best idea. Though it was very, very tempting…

Fuery said nothing. He just looked at him; it appeared that he was glaring at him. Finally, he said, "You're an idiot."

Havoc scoffed. "I haven't heard that one." He replied sarcastically.

"You're a complete and total idiot!" Fuery slammed the door shut.

"Fuery, what…" Havoc was in shock. This was not like him at all. He'd never seen him angry, he was usually so calm.

"Do you realize the danger you put the Colonel and Lieutenant in? Do you realize the danger you put yourself in?! And all for a good-looking woman! She was obviously up to no good since she kept asking you for information. How could you have been so stupid not to notice that?!"

He paced around the room.

"Why did you do this? Why did you bother with her?! Why do you bother with any other person?! Can't you see that I have feelings you?!"

"…What?"

Fuery turned to look at him. Tears were streaming down his face. "I've always liked you. I care for you more than anyone ever could!" He buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry. I…I should go." He started to leave.

Havoc sat up. "Oi, come over here. Don't leave."

Fuery hesitated but walked back to him.

Havoc pointed to the bed. "Sit."

The young soldier did as he was told.

"Closer."

He edged closer. Havoc hugged him. Fuery returned the hug. Havoc let go after about a minute, holding onto the Fuery's shoulders. He looked him directly in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I know it probably doesn't mean much but all I can say is I'm sorry. I was an idiot. I regret everything. You're right; I'm a total idiot. "

Fuery sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "You're not a total idiot. I'm sorry. I went a little too far." He looked at him. "I didn't mean to blurt that last part out. It's ok if you don't feel the same way."

Havoc took his chin in his hand. "I have feelings for you too."

They kissed. They kept kissing for a very long time.

After the kiss, Fuery lay down next to him and they talked. They talked for hours, each finding out new things about the other. Havoc wondered why he had never asked him out before. He was such a sweet, caring person. He was exactly the kind of person he hoped his "better half" would be like. Talking led to more kissing, which led to deep conversations about each other, life and things like that, which led to even more kissing, which led to…

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Havoc was in Fuery's bedroom, sitting up on the bed. Fuery was positioned over him, his hands on Havoc's shoulders. Both were completely naked.

"Ready?" Havoc asked.

Fuery nodded but stayed still.

"We don't have to do this now, you know." Havoc said.

He shook his head. "No, I want to do this. I'm just a bit nervous cuz I haven't done it for a while. But I want this, so much." He slowly lowered himself down, taking Havoc's member inside of him.

Havoc gasped. 'He's so tight…God! So good…"

He heard Fuery give out a small strained whimper of pain. His eyes were clenched tight.

"Are you ok?"

Fuery breathed heavily as his eyes fluttered open. He started to slowly move up and down. "Yeah…it's just that… besides the fact that…it's been a while,…I've never….done it in this position…before…and…" he blushed. "You're…REALLY big…"

Havoc smirked. "I'll take that… as a… compliment." He began to pant as well. He reached up and gave him a quick kiss. "To tell you… the truth… I've never done it… in this position either."

"Am I…doing good?" He asked nervously, massaging his shoulders.

"Oh yes…Oh God yes! It's incredible! But really,…take your time… I'm just happy that…you're with me. That's all....I could ever....ask for."

Fuery smiled and began increasing his speed. "The pain is…fading quickly…oh my God Jean…this feels so good!!"

Havoc held onto his hips brining him closer. He never took his eyes off the sight in front of him: Fuery's naked body coated in tiny droplets of sweat; his face flush, eyelids half closed; the moonlight framing his figure. 'Such a beautiful sight…and the feeling...oh…this unbelievable feeling…'

The speed of the rhythm increased even more and Fuery took him in deeper. Both were lost in a cloud of rapture.

"Ah, yes…right there! So big…AH! Wonderful, Jean, wonderful!!"

"So good, oh God! Go faster! Kain!"

Havoc grabbed his partner's length and pumped it, keeping in time with the movements. Fuery moaned and arched his back at the touch.

"Jean…I….I'm so close."

"I am too…"

Fuery cried out his partners name as he released, coating both their stomachs and Havoc's hand with cum.

Havoc moaned "Kain,", gave a low groan and filled Fuery up with his warm seed.

Fuery shivered as he lifted himself up and lay down next to his partner.

"That was amazing." He said as he nuzzled him.

Havoc put his arm around him. "More than amazing." He smiled.

They fell asleep almost instantly, wrapped in each other arms.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"You're being stationed in the South?" Havoc asked, incredulously.

Fuery nodded sadly as he looked out the window. "Yeah." He sighed. "I hate it too. We were just starting out, you and I."

Havoc looked down. "I should have known. I'm not meant to find love…"

"Don't say that!" Fuery turned to him sharply. "You think I'm going to give up on what we have?" He hugged him. "You can't just give up on something even when things seem bleak." He put his arms on his shoulders and looked at him. "Just look at you: you could have died back then but you didn't did you? Doesn't that mean anything to you? You're still alive so you should live. You're not useless. You have to keep going. So what if you can't use your legs anymore? Lots of people are in wheelchairs and they keeping going with their lives. You should do the same. Don't say that we don't have a chance. We still do. I'll find a way to come back to you. You can't give us up. More importantly, you can't give up on yourself."

Havoc was on the verge of tears. He put his arms around the young man and held him tightly. "You're right. I shouldn't surrender. I won't give up. But please," he looked at him. "Promise me you'll come back. I don't think I'd want to live my life without you."

"Of course I'll return." He smiled, a single teardrop ran down his cheek. "I can't imagine my life without you either."

They shared one last kiss and said their goodbyes. Havoc waved to Fuery as he walked off. He then saw several birds fly in his direction. One flew towards him and landed on his wheelchair. He grinned. He wasn't trapped. He could find a way to help his comrades. He wasn't quite as free as a bird but he could still fly. And for the sake of the people he cared out, the Colonel, his friends, and his newfound lover, he would fly as far as he could.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

I'm actually quite disappointed with this, ha ha! Please give me reviews! I would very much appreciate it.


	2. Another lesson in life and love

How is it that a 30 second clip gave me an idea for a 707 word long fanfic???!

Based off episode 42 of the Brotherhood series

_Disclaimer-I own the computer I am using to write this story but I do not own the series it is based on. _

Another lesson in life and love 

The sky was on fire. Bombs rained down, destroying everything they touched.

Fuery ran threw the foxhole, his fellow comrade Thomas following close behind.

"Ne, Sergeant, can we stop soon?!" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, right here." He replied.

They stopped to rest at a corner. Fuery panted, trying to get his strength back up.

'It's too much to handle.' He thought. 'There's going to be a big hit soon, I can feel it.'

He laid his head back. 'I've had a pretty good life. Dying might not be so bad.'

He groaned and rubbed his forehead. 'I'm losing it. Gotta think back, back to Jean.'

In times of crisis, he always felt it comforting to think back to a peaceful time in his life. The one time he could think of when he was truly peaceful, no matter how short it was, was when he was with Jean.

_Flashback_

_He and Havoc were lying together in his bed, wearing light pajamas, as it was a warm night. The stars shone bright, a soft breeze came in through the open window. _

_Havoc ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm happy you're here." _

_Fuery smiled. "I'm happy to be here." _

"_I really mean it. You've been the best friend I've ever had and the best boyfriend too. You're really special to me. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. If it wasn't for you I'd just be moping in self-pity. When you're here, I'm happy. I'm deliriously happy."_

_The young man blushed. "That's just what I was thinking about you." He sighed. "You're too kind with your words. I'm not that special." _

"_Don't say that about yourself." Havoc looked at him. "You don't really have a lot of confidence do you? Think a bit more highly of yourself. You really are special. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't with me." He yawned. "Actually I do know; I wouldn't be able to sleep." _

_Fuery chuckled. "You wouldn't be able to sleep?"_

"_Yeah," Havoc grinned. "When I sleep next to you, I sleep easier. It's a lot more peaceful and I wake up well rested."_

_Fuery sighed calmly. "You know something? Me too." _

_The two soon feel asleep. _

_XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX_

_Their lips finally parted. Havoc held Fuery's chin in his hand. "Take care of yourself."_

"_I will, and you too."_

"_I mean it." He looked at him with a serious expression. "I've heard rumors that a war will be starting up soon. I don't want to lose you. You mean too much too me. Everything you said before, it really touched me. You've inspired me, made me want to live again. I want you to live too. I don't want to sound selfish but, I need you. YOU. Be more confident; you are someone special, to me. Take your own words to heart: don't give up. You deserve to live. You need to keep going." _

_Fuery smiled. He felt the tears returning. "Ok. I'll live. For your sake, I'll live." _

_They shared one lat chaste kiss._

"_See you later!" Havoc said, sitting in his wheelchair, as he waved goodbye._

"_Until we meet again!" He waved back to him and walked off. _

_End of flashback _

"We have to keep going." Fuery said as he stood up. "Come on." 'This kid deserves to live just as much as I do. I won't let him give up.'

They continued to run through the trenches.

Suddenly, a bomb landed close to them. The shock caused Fuery to fall to the ground.

"R…run, Thomas! No time to rest! Thoma-"

He looked over his shoulder. The shock had hit him harder. His lifeless corpse lay in the ground, coated with dirt.

"Dammit!" he slammed his fist on the ground. 'He was too young!'

War was something that should never be taken lightly, he knew that very well. Anyone could be easily killed. But he wouldn't let that happen to him. He had too much to lose. He had Havoc, he couldn't lose him. He just couldn't.

He said a quick prayer for Thomas's soul and got up.

"I will survive! God dammit, I _will_ survive!!"

He ran off, thoughts of Havoc in his head to keep him going.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX


	3. The third lesson

I haven't updated this in the longest time!

Based of Episodes 45 and 48 of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.

_Disclaimer-Logic: If I own Fullmetal Alchemist, than I also own the Brooklyn Bridge. I do not own the Brooklyn Bridge, thus…_

The third lesson

Havoc laid back on the hospital bed feeling confident. Roy had just left with the letter; the plan was underway. The promised day was coming and when it finally arrived, the team would be ready. Havoc, who once thought he was useless, now knew how he could help Roy, but he didn't tell him; it was more fun to keep it a secret.

There was another letter Havoc had with him, but that one was even more private. He kept it under his pillow because it was that special to him. He pulled it out and read it again, for the umpteenth time:

Jean,

Hey, it's been a while. Sorry I haven't written to you earlier, I haven't found the time. But trust me when I say I'm always thinking of you.

I'm literally in hell, surrounded by death and destruction. It's like a bad nightmare I can't wake up from. What is the point of this fighting? There are days where I think I'm gong to lose my mind and break completely.

The only thing that keeps me going is thoughts of you. You give me the strength to live. You give my life meaning. I love you. I truly, deeply love you.

I'll come back to you soon, I promise.

-Kain.

Havoc smiled. Knowing that he was in someone's thoughts, that he could be the reason for someone to live, it gave him reason to live. It made him love Fuery even more. He regretted not noticing his feelings earlier, before the accident, before they were separated. He missed him more than he could possible say.

He looked out the window as he saw Roy walking down the street, reading the letter. He walked with an air of determination in his step, the way he walked when he was planning something. Havoc too was planning. He couldn't walk, but his smile and eyes were filled with determination. All thanks to a bespeckled, black-haired sergeant.

Havoc sat back to rest, hoping Roy wouldn't forget to deliver his letter. Even though the first one was more important, this one couldn't be taken lightly either.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX Time passes XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Fuery walked on with Hawkeye, Breda and Mustang through the underground tunnel. One order; don't die. He would follow that order to the end. The promised day was nearly upon them; they had to be ready.

"Oh by the way Sergeant, Havoc asked me to give you this." Roy handed a folded piece of paper to Fuery.

"Havoc…." Fuery's heart started beating as he opened the paper. It was hospital stationary. His eyes widened as he read the letter:

Kain,

I'm doing well, getting better everyday. I'll be going home soon.

I got your letter. I read it basically five times a day. It's the same for me; the only thing that keeps me going is thoughts of you. You give me strength. You're what I'm going to keep going for. Yes, there are others that keep me going as well, but for different reasons: for friendship, family, loyalty, and those sorts of things. But you fill my heart. Wow, I just realized how corny that sounds…

I never really realized how much I loved you until your "outburst" in the hospital room. Don't be embarrassed by it; if it wasn't for that, we may have never gotten together. I love you Kain. I mean it with all my heart and soul.

Come home soon, I'll be waiting.

-Jean.

Fuery smiled, tears of happiness in his eyes. Knowing that there was someone out there who loved him and was waiting for him…the way he was feeling couldn't be described with words. He gave him strength; he gave him the will to live; he made him feel loved and made him love him even more. He wanted so much to see him again, hold him, kiss him, and look him in his eyes and say he loved him.

"Sergeant! Let's go!" Riza called, taking him away from his thoughts.

"Coming!"

He'd keep walking, now with an even greater purpose, a greater determination in his stride. Now he was determined not to die. He wasn't going to let anything stop him. He would march forward and face whatever dangers lay head. All thanks to a blonde, messy haired ex-lieutenant.

OMAKE:

Roy leaned over to Riza and whispered into her ear. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, why do you think Havoc had a message for him?"

"I…I think they're…together."

Roy blinked. "…..Well it's about freakin' time!"

"Seriously!" Riza rolled her eyes.

"Well all right then, after this is over a few people owe me money!"

"Me too!"


	4. The fourth lesson

Based off episode 50 of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.

_Disclaimer-I. Do not. Own. This. Series. _

The fourth lesson

Fuery climbed down from the telephone pole as Roy started talking to their mysterious benefactor of the supplies.

"This is Roy Mustang, a colonel in the state military." He said in his serious, businesslike voice that he used at work. "I'm terrible grateful for…"

He suddenly stopped and his eyes widened. He was silent, listening to the person on the other line talk. Then, he slowly began to smile.

"Havoc!"

The rest of the team gasped except Maria Ross who already knew who was on the phone, Fuery felt his heart race. "Jean…."

"I'll pay up after I'm successful." Roy smirked. "Put it on my tab" He chuckled. "Well, thanks again pal. See ya." He was about to hang up.

"WAIT!" Fuery shouted.

Roy froze, the phone in his hand.

"I…I want to talk with him…just for a moment."

The Colonel blinked. "Ok, but make it quick." He handed the phone to him.

Fuery took the phone, his hands shaking, and moved as far away from the group as he could.

"Jean?"

"…Kain." He could hear the surprise in his voice.

"….How are you doing?"

"Better. And how are you?"

"Fine, I survived."

"Good…"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Cut it short sergeant." Riza said as she motioned to her watch.

"I'm proud of you." The two lovers both said at the same time before Fuery cut the line.

"Let's go!" Roy called as he motioned with his arm for the team to follow.

Fuery ran to catch up, a smile on his face. Just to hear his voice again made him feel more confident. 'So he was the one aiding their team; he found a way to help Roy's cause.' He thought to himself. 'I told him he wasn't useless... he listened to me.' He smiled wider. 'He's proud of me…well, I bet I'm much more proud of him than he is of me.' He shook his head. 'If he's proud of me, I'll keep him proud of me.' He marched onward.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Havoc smiled. To hear his voice again, it made him feel stronger. "He's right at the center of the rebellion. I told him he was strong…he listened to me." He chuckled. "And he's proud of me…bet I'm more proud of him then he is of me. So if he's proud of me, I'll keep him proud." He started to dial another number to send more supplies to the rebellion.

OMAKE:

Roy smirked as he looked at Riza. "That confirms it! They are together! When I collect all the money people owe me, I'm taking you out to dinner."

Riza smiled. "No sir, I'll take YOU out to dinner."


End file.
